perfect two
by Azumi Koleen
Summary: High school is where it all started. The friendship, love, failures and heartaches. It is the start of a journey of teenager. Starting to cope up the reality. This story is the life of a several teenagers in their journey in high school.
1. PROLOGUE

Perfect Two

I am Asami Hena. Now entering in my second day of my first summer class ever in my life! It is for the incoming entrance exam of Hagunie High. Well, it's not really my intention to attend this they called "summer class". It's just that my dear parents who pay such an amount of money just to enroll me in this prestigious summer school in our town. I don't want to waste their money and I am still a very good daughter after all. Uh-oh! Well in times when I needed something.

As I enter the room, I can really sense the boringness of my summer classmates and most of all, our new slash weird slash boring summer teacher. Yeah! They're all boring! It's terrible! And for a very long time, I have to sit and listen to his discussion. And of course! With this weirdoes, eeeeh! It's so disgusting! I can believe my parents, they allowed me here?

Even though I want to go somewhere and enjoy my whole summer making great escapades. I want to be with my friends in elementary, not with this weirdoes whose eyes are looking at me horribly because my good for nothing teacher called my name.

"Hmmmm….."I just moaned lazily serves as my reply. For God's sake! I really really hate those people who spoiled and stop my imaginary mind when I am in my dreamland. I just ignore Mr. Murishito, and continue to what my engrossed mind been thinking.

"Ms. Asami Hena!" somebody is roaring and yelling at me. I saw a monster in front of me. It's a Juubi a ten tailed beast in my favorite anime naruto shippuden. It is the most powerful among the tailed beasts. It has a sharinggan-like eye that can replace the moon and put the people under illusion. Oh no! I don't want to be under its illusion. I will fight!

"Nooooooooo!" blurted out from my mouth. That when I found out that I already standing in front of my weirdo mates who didn't even have any mercy for couching me the answer when Mr. Murishito ask me a question.

"What is the average contact force between the ball and the racket?"

I was helpless. I don't know what I will do. If I can't answer the problem that I wasn't listening a while ago, l know embarrassment will pour through my whole face and even my soul. Everybody is now starting to laugh at me like I am the most foolish idiot in that classroom and maybe even outside. I look around. Up and down, even side by side. But nobody can help me. As I bow my head to cover my embarrassment, I saw a little hand writing in my armchair. It is the solution of the problem a while ago!

"Th..The force is negative five hundred kilograms meters per second squared or negative five hundred Newton, sir." I shyly spoke.

"Great, Ms. Hena. Good job, next time listen to the teacher while he or she is discussing so that he or she won't be devastated. Understand?"

"Ye….Yes, sir."

"And!" He tapped me. "Don't be out of your mind again when you are inside my class. You know that the money that your parents pay for this session? They work hard for it. And I hope you get that."

I just bow my head and said nothing. Yeah! I know it was my fault. But the truth is I don't like it in here! Eeeeeh!

"You may take your sit now."

"Thank you, sir." I thank God for that. I was just shower a little sermon but not embarrassed in front of the class. I look back to my armchair making sure that the solution was written there. And really, there it was! For the person who wrote that solution on my arm chair, I thank him. He's my savior. He saved me from my awful teacher and from the laughter of the morons. Because you know, it annoys me.

**AFTER CLASS…..**

I roamed around. I waited all of my mates to go outside. I go back to my armchair and write something there.

_For whom you are…..thank you for writing the solution here. Know what? You're my savior. You save me from my awful teacher….thank you so much…..:)_

After writing the thank you letter in a blue colored paper, I fold it twice and paste it under the arm of my chair. I packed up my things and left the room with a smile paste on my face. I wonder if this savior of mine is a girl or a boy. Hmmp..? Maybe because I am a hopeless romantic my grossed mind thought of it. It's been a while since my first and last heart break. I remembered.

Note: guys I hope you like it….i don't know how to make a story …..it's just like this… I am a first timer…


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

ASAMI'S MIND:

As I walked on the school corridor I banged myself into someone. My books fell on the floor. I am starting to course this moron when I found out who he is.

"You? What a holy crap!" How can I forget his face? The face of the man I've ever loved and whom I gave everything, my first love.

"Oh! How come you're here in school?"

"Why? Are you that shocked about me being here?" I said irritated.

"Well it's not like that I'm just wondering why you've enroll to this summer class. I thought you don't like attending sessions like this." Well I was a little flattered that he still remembered things about me. But then past is past and I needed to move on. Well just starting to move on, and if I continue talking to this jerk, how can I prove to him that everything on us was over.

"It just proves that you don't really know me that much huh." I passed his way and continue walking without turning my head to him. I know it's not that easy to forget someone you've love but you have to move on and face your new life. Life without him his promises and love. Well if he really loves me. But how sad that I am just the one who loved him and give everything to our relationship. And it's really painful to accept the fact that for him I am just nothing but a bet to his friends.

ON RIYU'S MIND:

I am Riyu Hinata an incoming freshmen of Hagunie High and soon to be the top one of our batch. Well, it's my dream to be the best of everything. I love the person who adores me for all my achievements in life. Now I am attending a summer session for the preparation of the incoming entrance exam in the said school. As I walked towards my classroom, I remembered what happen a while ago at the corridor when I bumped her. Yeah! She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my entire life. I felt like my hands are trembling and my heart beats so fast. It's the familiar feeling when I first saw her way back at the school garden of our kindergarten. There is like a butterfly on my stomach that won't stop flying and I felt like the world stop turning when I am with her. Yeah! That's how I feel towards her. And all of those things happen when she's around. Just like a while ago.

I put everything out of my mind, and continue walking towards my classroom; I know Mr. Murishito is waiting for me. But I still can't believe that Asami is attending summer session for the incoming entrance exam. I remember when were together, Asami doesn't believe in studying lessons in order to pass any tests and exams. For her, everything was already been arranged to happen accordingly. If she didn't pass the test, it doesn't mean that she's an idiot or she didn't study her lessons. It's just that those things weren't on the list to happen because it is not meant for her.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Oh! She really change a lot." I thought myself. "It's been a while since we broke up." _But you still love her do you?_ A little freaky voice in my mind whispered me that made me realizes the truth.

"No, not anymore." I denied. But the truth is -Yes_! I did love her and I still do._

As Asami sat on her armchair, her attention was caught by the folded blue card she put yesterday. And there! She found a reply from her savior.

_ You're welcome. Your savior is always there for you. Just continue smiling and always be happy.;)_

She smiled. She felt that, that letter completes her day. And it feels so good.

_ How can I smile if there are things that made me sad?_ She replied.

"You're welcome. Your savioris always there for you. Just continue smiling and always be happy? Hmmp…? Your savior, huh?

When she turns back, she saw this girl with big eyeglasses and braces in teeth. She has a curly hair. Well maybe she's cute but this girl is a kind of weird.

"I'm Aya! If you think that I'm a genius. You put that out of your mind. Because it's just my look who tells you that, okay?."Then she smiled at her.

"Oh! Really!" Asami was really shocked. She thought that this girl is really that smart.

"Yeah! Swear." And wave her left hand."Oops!..sorry.. Right hand." And then smiled to me again.

_This girl is quiet fun huh_. _She's something interesting._ She thought herself. _And she's cute._

"So tell me about this savior of yours." Then she giggled. "It's cute."

"Cute?" Oh God! She's really into something.

"Yeah! Cute. You have your savior. Have you met each other?"

"Not yet. It's just my second reply to him."

"Second reply? Haven't you met yet? How come he is your savior?"

"He saves me from yesterday's problem."

" Yesterday?"

"Yeah! Yesterday. Remember, Mr. Murishito calls me to answer that damn problem on the board?"

"Ah! Yeah! I remembered! That eeeeh teacher? He' s very disgusting!" Then they laugh together." So tell me how it happens that he's your savior.

"I looked for an answer yesterday. Then I found this." She pointed the solution written on the armchair.

"Really? I love it! It's so amazing. You should meet each other. Maybe he's meant for you girl!" She clapped her hands like a little kid who enjoyed watching her favorite cartoon while eating her favorite chocolate.

_She's really weird. _Asami smiled to Aya.

"Asami Hena. You are?"

"Aya."

"Aya?"

"Yeah! Aya, means colorful."

"Colorful?"

"Yes. That's me, Aya." And she posed in front of her. 'I am colorful."

And turn around like a little kiddo.

"You don't have a last name?" Asami was really confused

"Last name?"

"Yeah! Family name."

"Hmmmp.. I have, but it's complicated."

"How come that it's complicated?

"Okay, the truth is I don't really like my last name."

"Why?"

"It's grossed! You can't believe it."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Never mind that freaky last name of ours. I'm Aya and you are Asami. It's all then."

"Okay." Asami agreed.

"Wait. Did that moron came in?"

"Who?"

"Kin."

"Whose Kin?"

"If he'll come here and ask you if you know me, tell her that you don't know me and you haven't seen me here. Okay?" she can't understand this girl. "Please.." She begged to Asami.

"Alright. Okay, but I can't understand why hell! Who is he?" Asami wondered.

"A monster." She said slowly with action.

"A monster? It's horrible!" She almost burst out laugh on how Aya describe this Kin monster something like that.

"Yeah! He has a ten head with matching ten horns and tails in just one body."

"Really? Is there any creature like that?"

"Yeah! There is…"

"Are you that mad at me that even my description you'll going to ruin?" A husky vouice interrupt their conversation.

"Who are you? A..and who are you looking for?" Aya said defensively while Asami was just watching the both of them quarreling to each other. She doesn't even know what's going on.

"I m looking for the girl who ruined my shirt and I know that is here!" This guy is also into something she can't figure out.

"We..we..well , she's not here. Yeah! She's not really here. Even if you looked around that girl is not here. Swear." Aya pretended that she's clueless

"Really? Hmmmp.. How come you have her bracelet?"

"Bracelet?" Aya looked at her hands and yes! There it was! The bracelet kin was talking about. "This? Well I'm not Ayaaaah…" And she ran very fast like a horse that just got out from its prison.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Somewhere!" Aya called Asami. "Asami, always remember me,huh? I'm Ayaaah! And don't talk to thsat moron ever! He's a monster! Bayeee…!" Then Aya ran from the room. While Kin is following her with anger un his eyes. Well he's really that mad.

Asami continue on what she was doing a while ago while she heard the quarrel of that guy Kin and her new weird friend Aya.

"I said stay away from me!"

"Oh,Aya! Common, you're not a kid anymore. Don't be a brat."

"How dare you call me that! Eeeeeh!"

"Why you're that mad? Because it's true right, base on your actions. You even ruined my shirt. If you keep on doing that, I'll keep on following you."

"Go to hell! You jerk! I hate you."

"Well same to you. You know what? If not because of me you can't have your freedom the way you enjoy it now. You're always guarded by hundreds of bodyguards just like before I met you little brat."

"I hate you Kin! I really hate you!

"Well you're always like that when you're mad at me. But look at yourself. If your mom seen you they would freak the hell out of what your looks is. You're disgusting."

"I'm always beautiful even though I wear stuffs like this."

"Really? With a hair as curly as that? And you even wear eyeglasses huh? Oh! Where are you going? Your wig fell and your fake eyeglasses."

"Stay the hell away from me! I don't want to see your fucking face! It makes me feel eeeeeh!"

_Well maybe Aya walked out..Because everything went to peace._ Aya thought. Until Mr. Murishito came and the class went on. _But Aya ,still not around._


	3. Chapter 2

After class:

Asami was walking on the school pathway when suddenly it was raining.

"Oh, really! What a climate change." A while ago it was a great sunny morning and now!Oh God! The weather nowadays really stranged huh. She thought.

"How can I go home early in this kind of situation?"

"It's raining." A strange voice bring back her soul from her outside world. That voice is strange yet familiar to her. It is very comfortable, it's like that it wipes away all of her agonies and fears. But when she turns back, she found him again. And it's like that everything was starting to happen again.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious."

"Haven't you remember anything?" he asked while watching on the raindrops.

"There's nothing to remember." Asami said coldedly.

They stay that for a long time. He gave to her his black jacket. "Seems like your being cold. Just like before."

She just stared him with a cold look in her eyes.

"Looking to this drops of rain falling to the ground. I realize it's been a while."

"Why are saying all of nthis to me?"

"Ijust remember the old times whenj im with you."

"And what you are trying to say?

"If we could bring it back all over again."

"And then hurt me for the second time around? Ryo Hinata?"

"I can't do that to you, and I won't."

"But you did it. I was hurt already. Well let's not talk about it anymore."

"Can't I ask for another chance?"

"Well, you already had your chance but you've missed it. No matter how hard you try to bring back the old times, at the end of the day you will realized that old times are just meant to be reminisced." And then she walked away even thiugh it still raining. She could feel the raindrops mixing to her tears. Urghhh! She couldn't help it. The memories were flashing back again and again. She still remember how she found out everything. How they all laugh at her. How she gave up everything for him while everyone thought of her that she's very stupid. And how it affect her emotionally. She suffered a lot from that painful past. And she won't allow it to happen again. She will never hurt by that jerk Ryo Hinata anymore.

"Never! For the rest of my life!" She said firmly.

As Ryo Hinata looked at Asami running in the middle of the rain. He wants to follow her, to huged her tightly and beg for her forgiveness, even if he knows that he's not really worth to have that second chance. He felt very devastated. Yeah! He has many regrets now. If he just told her earlier about those things, he could not be like this anymore, and they're still together. It's his mistake, he loved her but he lied to her to her. He's a worthless being that even for the woman he loved had left her and made her suffer in pains just for his fame and being the best of their school. And now ha can't turn back the time anymore. He has the chance but he missed it and now he must face the truth that they're notn meant for each other anymore. He cry in agonies. He love her so damn much, he can't help it. He can't live without her. The days that asami was not with himwere the days of his distress and pain. And the most hurtful is that he's just a stranger now, for the woman he loved.

"I haven't told you half enough and the year rush by as swiftly as the shadow of a bird in a summer sky. I love you as the gold of rising sun. my summer sunrise." He shouted while crying in the middle of the rain.

"Iam not your summer sunrise anymore. I'm more likely a sunset that reminds you that in a blazing summer day, there still an end. A sunset that always means goodbye and you have to face the start of the darkest part of thye night without knowing what faith would bring you."

Asami stayed there for a very long time. Watching Ryo crying in the middle of the rain. She admitted to herself that she still love him. But LOVE? Love is not enough to bring back all over again. To start and continue the things that are likely didn't happen in the past. LOVE is not just the key to their relationship. Things had changed now. There was already a gap built them apart. And that will never break anymore. It will serve as her protection from him. He lied to her before, no doubt he will do it all over again. Its better to be safe rather than to feel and suffer the pain of all his lies and prevarications.

She give focus to other direction and walk away without taking glance to the place of where the man she ever loved stood up.

"From now on, I will be a numb and insensitive woman. No one can ever hurt me again. Never!" She hist with a smile.

**ASAMI'S HOUSE:**

"What?" Asami horifies about the news her mom told to her when she arrived home. "No way! I won't leave this house for good. And I dont wanna be with him!"

"We've already decided. You have no choice."

"But mom. How could you do this to me? You've already dicided? Now you wanna control my life. Now that I've already controlled it. No, I'm not leaving."

"You have to. No buts, pack up your things and were leaving tommorow. Your father is expecting us to come there. And treat him as your father not like other..."

"Nonsense being? Well his a nonsense, a worthless man! He left us for another family and now he want us to come back to him again. Am I insane to do that? Hell, no!"

"You have no choice. Well maybe its your time to fix things with him. He's your dad on the first place anyway and you know... just give him a chance."

"For what? For hurting us again, mom? Im tired of it. He has his chance when we are family, but when he made the decision. Im sorry there's no chance I can give anymore."

"just do it for me sweetheart." her mom pleased her. "Please, just this one. You know, Im not around here for the next 3 weeks. I can't take care of you. Im in a honeymoon..."

"With that bullshit freak..." she concluded. Yeah her mom got married with this american man named John Smith.

"You know, give a try. Maybge things would change. Okay? So I gotta go to my room. You can spend summer there while entering the summer sessions. The village was very near to your school. Plus, with your- Dad."

"hahaizt..." she just felt very uncomfortable. With her dad in a house? What an ehrrshit. Urghhhh...


End file.
